


Terror in the Fog

by Luthienberen



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, M/M, Sea Monsters, mermaid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27454060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthienberen/pseuds/Luthienberen
Summary: Sailing to port the Morrigan is engulfed in a fog which steadily worsens, layering a feeling of doom upon its occupants. When the monster appears from the depths, Shay is forced to take action to save Monro, Gist and his crew.
Relationships: Shay Cormac/George Monro
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20
Collections: Spook Me Ficathon 2020





	Terror in the Fog

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the dreamwidth **spook_me** 2020 challenge. Unfortunately, due to various commitments I was unable to complete my fic in time, so here it is rather late, but hopefully still entertaining. :) 
> 
> **My picture prompts were Aquatic monsters of an evil mermaid description – a perfect setting for the high seas!**

* * *

Fog shrouded the Morrigan, lying so thick that a man could hardly see his hand when held up in front of his face. Sound was distorted with footsteps muffled until the person was close to you. Shapes loomed, appearing grotesque until a face, strained with tension, emerged. Thus, to avoid accidents Shay had demanded that the boatswain call out regularly from the prow of the Morrigan to establish some orientation, though already direction was becoming hazy with confusion.

In response, men would try shouting their position if they had to move from their stations around the ship. They were aided only in part by the lamps fixed to the masts which created pale golden pools of light far too ghostly for comfort. The men checking the sides of the Morrigan to ensure she was free of ice had the benefit of lanterns, but these again hardly penetrated the gloom.

Such conditions, while unfavourable, were not unusual. However something about this fog prickled at Shay's instincts, causing anxiety to build within him. It was as if assassins were concealed somewhere ready to leap out and murder you at the first opportunity.

Fortunately, they had the presence of ten British soldiers from Monro’s regiment and while they were not sailors, their superb training ensured that their temper remained steady and they followed orders with precision.

Interspersed among the experienced sailors the soldiers were therefore performing well and learning quickly. Furthermore, their unruffled manner was helping to lessen some of the nervous tension for which Shay was grateful.

Still...his perception of the fog was of evil lying in wait. 

They had been traveling towards port at Anticosti Island when the fog had fallen overnight. Ever since then they had been fearful of being dashed against the dock, or worse, against unseen rocks or land if they had somehow strayed from course during the early hours. 

Shay had been sleeping in his cabin with Monro by his side when Gist had alerted him to the unshifting fog. Worried by Gist’s apparent unease about the sudden appearance of the fog, had led Shay to abandoning the warm embrace of his lover and to reclaim the wheel of the Morrigan.

The hour had been two in the morning and after three deathly cold hours at the wheel, the sun ought to be rising soon. Shay, however, was doubtful that it would do much good, for he had experienced fog like this only once before and it boded ill. What they really needed was a wind to help shift this fog bank, preferably one not strong enough for a rogue wave to occur, or to force the ship from its path. 

Gist was standing beside him when not doing a circuit of the ship and when he spoke it was startling, even though he kept his voice to a hoarse whisper.

"We should have reached Anticosti by now."

"Aye, I know."

Gist hummed, expression alert as he strained to distinguish anything familiar out on the waters.

Shay turned the wheel slightly, more alarmed now that his worries had been given breath by his companion. He watched as wisps of fog curled over the rail in front of him, of how the white stillness surrounded him, transforming Gist into a pale silhouette.

Into the eerie hush, broken only by the intermittent calls of the crew or soldiers, the lapping of the waves against the hull were no longer soothing - serving merely as a reminder that at any instant their journey could end disastrously. 

Yet, Shay was a man whose spirits could not easily be sunk - he winced at that thought. Concerned he was, but he still harboured hope they might make it through without peril.

Muffled footsteps came from behind him - how far, Shay was uncertain though the man had to be close. Shrugging off his ill-bodings, Shay was relieved to hear Colonel Monro’s greeting.

“Master Cormac, good morning.”

The man he admired and loved more than anyone appeared from the white-grey gloom and Shay grinned. His vessel may have been transformed into a ghost ship, but while the Colonel was with him - _alive and well, unmarred by a filthy Assassin blade_ \- he would be a happy man.

“Good morning Colonel, though the only good thing about it is your presence.”

Shay ignored Gist’s amused snort and instead smiled widely at the soft smile he received from Monro for his efforts. The man’s gentle eyes and soft voice were balms to his hardened soul. 

“I thank you for the compliment Master Cormac, but I remain convinced is your skill as a Captain, and your men’s talents, which shall see us to safety.”

“If there is going to be such talk I’ll take a turn around the deck,” remarked Gist with no real admonishment in his manner. Indeed, he winked at Shay as he passed and whispered so that no one would overhear, (because one had to be careful how sound travelled over water), “be discreet.”

Shay nodded in acknowledgement and chuckled when Gist clasped his shoulder briefly. Then their Templar brother was carefully descending the stairs, left hand clutching the rail. 

Monro stepped as close as possible while still remaining within the bounds of decorum. Yet, the Colonel had not become one due to shirking perilous situations. He rested his left hand casually on the wheel and Shay swallowed. The Colonel had removed his gloves despite the chill and before he could react, a calloused hand was over his right. Long fingers curled over his right hand and Shay cursed the black glove keeping him warm.

This close he could see the corner of Monro’s mouth turn up and then gentle eyes full of smouldering love caught his and Shay risked all in a swift and impetuous kiss. Protected by the fog, Shay kissed his lover hard, trying to convey how much he loved this man who had given him a chance.

Monro shivered, whether from the cold or their kiss Shay couldn’t tell. When Monro returned the kiss he was equally fierce, breath a rasping gasp between them. Shay smirked. Monro sighed at him, breath ghosting across Shay’s lips before the man withdrew. His expression was a perfect picture of expectant patience, so Shay did not disappoint - he _never_ wished to disappoint Monro.

“See Colonel? I can be discreet.”

“Indeed?” 

“Aye, I make my own luck after all.”

Monro merely shook his head and laughed quietly. He pulled on his gloves again and shivered - this time most definitely with cold, for the fog was pressing tight in a mantle of dampness and murkiness.

A faint glow suddenly appeared to their port side and Shay frowned. That couldn’t be the rising sun, because the light came from the west. 

He saw Monro’s puzzlement and concern and was about to call to the sailor nearest to him on the port side when the Morrigan was dealt a glancing blow. The wheel spun and would have hurt his hands if Shay hadn’t temporarily let go, before seizing the wheel when it slowed.

“What the hell was that?! Mr Grey, report!”

Monro had grabbed the railing in front of them and was surveying their surroundings as best as possible.

Mr Grey stretched out cautiously with his lantern only to fall back with an aghast scream.

Shay swore when he espied the source of Mr Grey’s fright. A hideous form had risen from the depths. 

A creature with an upper body of a man had reared up next to the Morrigan. Muscles rippled under grey skin beaded with salt water. Grey-blue hair reminiscent of seaweed framed a cruel visage, almost handsome despite the red lips drawn back over jagged teeth which had a sheen of their own.

Shay glanced down and swallowed. The muscled stomach led to a waist merging into a powerful tail adorned in fish scales. 

_A mermaid_.

Pearl like structures jewelled the parts of the tail visible in the murky atmosphere. They glowed with their own light, bright sparks against the iridescent green scales. The fog drew back a little as if it were revolted by this monster, or - as Shay suddenly suspected - was commanded by this being.

"Father of Understanding," whispered Monro. 

Shay glanced at the Colonel who was white with shock. Yet before Shay could say anything the battle hardened officer recovered and called out to his men.

"Lieutenant Brady! Take up position on the port side with six of the men, but do not fire unless told so! Sergeant O'Hare! I expect you to maintain a vigil on our starboard side with Privates Biddle and Llywelyn."

"Yes sir!" replied both men and in a heartbeat the soldiers were in position, removing Mr Grey for good measure.

The mermaid meanwhile had risen more from the churning sea and Shay was suddenly aware of an increasing brightness. An emerald light seemed to spread from the creature to cast a shimmering veil enclosing his beautiful ship, resulting in a strange ethereal vision.

The fog lingered, but became peculiarly transparent, revealing a world washed a pale green beyond the boundaries of the Morrigan.

"Damn!" The sight was sufficient to shake Shay from his frozen posture, because right there in front of them was land.

Land with sheer rocks rising from near the shore whilst about them were floating ice blocks. 

The Morrigan had come too close to the shore and was moments from being run aground. Her icebreaker ram was the best, yet against so much ice it would eventually fail. Shay suspected that the creature had summoned the jagged lumps of frozen water, for it was unnatural how many now began to close upon the Morrigan.

Worst was the fact the shore was coming closer.

"Close the sails!" Shay knew it would do little, yet he had to buy them time. 

Seeing their efforts the creature screamed. Its cry was like the tales of the banshee Shay had heard growing up. Shaken by the horrid cry he watched aghast as the mermaid slammed a hand - tipped with black claws - into the sea. 

Gist roared a warning and mercifully all the men ducked, receiving only a dousing. The soldiers managed to clamber to their feet and with the fog now translucent - even though the world was green - Shay could see them with rifles ready.

Looking at his friends he saw the frantic expression in Gist’s eyes and the glimmer of concern in the much more composed Colonel. It was the Colonel’s unwearyingly visage of calm and implacable determination in front of their grotesque visitor that had Shay decide to try his luck even more strenuously than when he had boldly taken on the Assassin Brotherhood.

He had been successful then, and he must be the victor here too for if not…

Shay glanced again at the Colonel, the man who had given him a chance above the protests of Johnson their fellow brother in the Templar Order. His very life was due to the Colonel’s compassion and mercy for others, his willingness to believe in the goodness of a stranger; of his mortal enemy...an Assassin.

For that reason alone Shay would risk his life for the Colonel, because he esteemed him more than any man in the world - and now? Now when his esteem mingled with a romantic love for Monro – and was returned in equal measure - Shay would not hesitate to face any trial if it were in his power to do so.

What of Gist? His friend? He would risk his life for his companion too and the crew of the Morrigan did not deserve to join Davy Jones’ locker quite yet. 

No, this beast must be his alone to fight. Inhaling sharply, Shay ignored his lover’s sudden piercing look. If Monro spoke then he might linger too long and lose his opportunity.

“Keep the ship warm for me Gist! Don’t replace me you hear? Colonel…” Shay swallowed and ploughed onwards as the Colonel opened his mouth. “I hear the British are excellent shots. Try not to nip me.”

A single heartbeat had the stoic facade cracking and Monro’s voice held a faint waver. “We shall not disappoint you Master Cormac, but may I enquire as to your plans?”

This was safer ground. Shay checked his hidden blade and that his sword and daggers were secure. “Why, to make my own luck!” he declared with a grin and a wink.

Then, before his Templar fellows could stop him, he ran towards the ship rail and much to the astonishment of the crew leapt onto the rail and from there, with the precision of a feline, jumped overboard. 

He was engulfed briefly by the icy waters of the North Atlantic and rose spluttering. His breath shuddered in his lungs and already his limbs felt heavy and his fingers beginning to grow numb despite his gloves.

Yet Shay did not allow himself to become overcome. He had only moments before the cold claimed him, so he must act.

The roar of gunfire exploded in this green world, five guns when he had first leapt overboard and the next five now. Monro, bless him, had changed plans and had commanded _all_ his well-trained men to fire in turn.

The British soldiers were excellent marksmen and each bullet found a home, causing the mermaid to focus on the Morrigan. 

Taking advantage of the distraction this had brought him, Shay flexed his hidden blade and using all his strength and skill plunged his blade between one of the pearl like structures and a fish scale. His wrist was jarred horribly, arm throbbing in agony. The churning waters about the massive beast became worse and only Shay’s crazy luck saved him when he found purchase by slamming his blade once more through the chink he had just caused.

Feeling his sting the mermaid glanced down and its shriek nearly burst his eardrums. Gasping with the pain of it, for his head must surely explode, Shay refused to let go. His muscles were locking in the freezing sea so Shay used his free right hand to somehow draw his dagger - treated with poison not long hence. 

Hoping it would work, Shay did not resist as one mighty hand with obsidian claws reached for him. Instead, he let himself be carried up on the furious swell of water caused by the mermaid’s massive tail rising above the green frothed foam - or was that the fog turning everything green?

Discarding the question Shay tore his hidden blade free as the hand closed about him and brought him close to a face stinking of dead fish and decayed seaweed. Grey-blue hair curled over the creature’s eyes, but Shay glimpsed icy blue eyes with a silver glow peering at him. The thoughts of the creature were beyond Shay though he guessed anger and curiosity might be mixed with hunger for this tiny insignificant fish which had stung it.

Flexing his wrist again the broken blade pierced grey skin causing the mermaid to open its mouth in a gasp and its grip loosened, more from shock than real harm. 

_So, you’re not used to your supper fighting you. Pity._

Without a single hesitation, Shay seized his moment and struck deep with his poisoned dagger. The creature now truly had something to shriek about, so Shay used what strength he had left to leap. He fell some distance into the frothing waters as the creature failed at the dagger buried in its eye.

He was fortunate not to be dashed against the side of the Morrigan by the waves caused by the mermaid. He watched through numb lips and leaden body, as the aquatic monster sunk slowly beneath the waves, clutching its face as blue-black blood flowed.

As it sank, the fog began to dissipate and surely enough, the greenness encapsulating the world, leeched away allowing true colour to return. Shay grinned despite the chill stealing his life, delighted to see again grey-blue waters tipped with white foam where the mermaid’s tail had briefly reared and weakly struck the surface prior to vanishing into the depths.

Shay was distantly aware of cries from above and of arms catching him under his shoulders and being hauled up to the ship deck on a rope, Gist wrapped tightly around him.

From there it was a blur as men raced around the ship, as Gist bellowed orders and Monro’s pale face loomed above as two of his men carried Shay to the Captain’s cabin. All Shay knew for certain was at the mermaid’s disappearance the fog had lifted and the icebergs had retreated so all were safe.

So that _Monro was safe._

Sighing, Shay allowed sleep to come.

* * *

It was midday before he awoke to find Monro seated in a chair by their bed, book on his lap. Eyes full of fear captured his and before he could speak, Shay found Monro falling to his knees and cupping his face with bare hands.

Breathless for another reason, Shay was trapped by the look in those eyes he loved so much, of the fear, the pride and the burning love.

Shay closed his eyes at the emotion and how his own emotions responded in kind, for he was the sea and Monro the moon and like the tide Shay always answered his call. His love would swell becoming nearly overwhelming, whilst at other times his emotions were calm and placid as the sea – though not less powerful or deep.

The moments Shay relished the most were the times they met after a battle, or days or weeks apart, where their love crashed upon each other as waves onto a shore during a storm: all fierce and unrelenting until satisfied.

Now he simply savoured at being able to feel his lover’s touch, untainted by the fear of discovery, for Shay guessed that either Gist or a trusted soldier stood guard at the door of the Captain’s cabin - _their_ cabin.

“You do indeed make your own luck Master Cormac, but I shall be very glad if you could do me the service of not putting yourself into situations where it is required for some time.”

Monro kissed him, deep and slow, preventing any protests so Shay simply smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around his Colonel. 

Whatever the Colonel said, making his own luck had given him Monro, but for his sake Shay did not mind resting a while in their bed...as long as Monro joined him. 

Whispering against Monro’s lips, Shay said, “I am happy to oblige your orders as always Colonel, but I think your presence in bed would assist me in not going astray.”

Monro laughed. “Is that so Shay? Well then, I cannot refuse a sick man.”

“I shall show you I am not as ill as you believe.”

“Oh I am certain you shall.”

Their soft laughter descended into gentle touches where the sway of the ship in dock was a pleasant background to their activities.

Well worth encountering a monstrous mermaid in Shay’s opinion.


End file.
